


Take the Long Way Home

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Homecoming, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed's walking home from the train station.<br/>Disclaimer: Absolutely Arakawa’s, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Long Way Home

It seemed like a long time since I've walked this road, from the train station through the farmlands, past green, growing fields and herds of sheep. It hasn't rained for a while, evident from the dust raised as I walk. 

It didn't look like much had changed - there were new lambs, a few new calves. The Culbertsons had a new litter of puppies, a couple of them came charging out to the road, their shrill barks alerting Mrs. Culbertson. She came out on the porch, wiping her hands on a towel, brightening when she saw me. "Edward Elric. Back from another journey?" 

I smiled, rubbing the back of my neck. "Yeah. It's good to be home." 

She bustled off the porch, tossing the towel over her shoulder. "You can't see Winry empty-handed. Come in and let me pick you some flowers." A few minutes later, I started off down the road again, carrying a double handful mixture of daisies and coneflowers, zinnias and poppies. I thanked Mrs. Culbertson, thinking Winry might like the book on Aeurgan automail better, but the flowers would make her happy, too. 

A few more people called their hellos, wanted me to stop and talk, but I had to apologize. I needed to get home, wrap Winry up in a hug, and breathe her in to remind myself of all the things I missed when I was away. 

Just a few minutes more until the yellow house appeared on the hill, with the chickens in the yard, and the old black and white dog on the steps, and Winry waiting for me.

I picked up my pace.


End file.
